Village Of Snow
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: Every summer, for as long as he could remember, Inuyasha would be taken to this town where it was sunny all year. He even used to have friend, a girl named Kaya, there. But, after so long, he comes back… One-shot Inuyasha&OC Fluff


Village Of Snow

Summary: Every summer, for as long as he could remember, Inuyasha would be taken to this town where it was sunny all year. He even used to have friend, a girl named Kaya, there. But, after so long, he comes back… One-shot Inuyasha&OC Fluff

Rating: Rated T For… Tuesday. DON'T JUDGE ME.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But What I Own, Not What I Don't Own, So Don't Try To Sue Me For Saying I Own What I Don't Own, Because I Only Own What I Do Own. Figure This Sentence Out And I'll Give You A Virtual Piece Of Cheese. ^^

What The Radio Says: "Song Of Truth" Inuyasha Ending #5  
>www. youtube. com watch? v=n 8NIT c0 BHUE (erase the spaces)

**(SET WHEN IT WAS JUST INUYASHA, KAGOME, AND SHIPPO)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_"Sometimes… Plans Go Astray." –John Silver, Treasure Planet_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Inuyasha looked up at the sun, letting out a silent sigh. It was summer, and every night he knew he'd be dreaming of her. He just was so into routine in the summer, even subconsciously, he didn't know how to stop it.

Well, in a sense he knew.

He knew this road they were traveling on like the back of his hand. He traveled on it every summer before… well, before Kikyo sealed him to the tree. But it had only been 50 years! Kaya had to be alright, just like that Old Lady Kaede!

He stopped himself and shook his head; of course Kaya was alright. She was Kaya! She wouldn't have done anything stupid!

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out as he sweat-dropped; …Well, knowing Kaya, she probably did.

He stood up, the Village of Sun wasn't that far up ahead the road, he could go check… Just for 5 minutes, tops, he mused.

"Oi! Shippo!" he called out from behind him, who was sitting with Kiara around their small fire, roasting fish

"Huh?" Shippo cocked his head, telling Inuyasha he was listening

"I'm going to go check…" Knowing Shippo, if he said Kaya –who was a girl- he'd tell Kagome. "I'm going to go check up on something up the road! I'll be back soon!"

Before Shippo had time to reply, Inuyasha leapt away from the campsite, already out of view before he even landed.

As he continued up the road, he bit his lip.

Kaya was an old friend of his, in actuality she was his cousin, the daughter of his mother's sister. So, every summer, his mother would bring Inuyasha to the village. Once the villagers got used to the idea that Inuyasha was a half-demon and that he would only be there for the summer, and out of their hair just after until next year, the villagers could care less about him living in their town.

But Kaya was different, she was a human, but she was like Kagome and Kikyo. A human that saw that being half-demon also meant he was half-human. He could remember her black curls that gave of a halo of white in the sun, her big blue eyes beaming at him, and her smile. Last he had seen Kaya, she was 12 (and since demons aged faster then humans) and Inuyasha had been physically 14, 15 or so.

But GOOD GOD she had been annoying at times, like a lost puppy, she's follow him around everywhere! And he means everywhere.

Though… sometimes it had also been handy that she was always around him. Kaya was born with a heart problem, so she couldn't be as physically fit as the other kids. Since Inuyasha was a demon, even a half-demon, he was above the normal physical fitness of humans. But even while being physically weak, she was emotionally strong. Always smiling, always curious (he can't count how many times he's hit her on the head to shut up after one too many "Why?"s), and optimistic. She even had enough emotional power to get Inuyasha to calm down, which for a human, was pretty remarkable.

He grunted when he jumped onto and off another branch, sailing up farther into the air.

Even when his mother died, Inuyasha had felt… felt an odd sense of duty for coming to visit Kaya every summer. If he didn't see her, he could just imagine the girl sniffling in a corner, being an absolute cry-baby as she sobbed about why Inuyasha didn't visit her that summer.

Okay, sure, he was exaggerating (he had never seen Kaya cry actually…) but still, he imagined most people being at a complete lost without him.

He stopped momentarily when he saw some snowflakes falling to the ground. He opened his palm and allowed one to fall on top of it, turning into a droplet of water be his warm touch.

_"Itoko! What's this?" Kaya asked, her eyes wide with curiosity as she held out a pile of snow in her hands, her eyes beaming with childish glee.._

Inuyasha shook his head 'no', tightening his fist. It had only been once that the Village of Sun had had snow, and that had been the last time Inuyasha had visited. Every other time, it was hot and sunny 24/7. But still… he released his fist, subconsciously allowing another snowflake to drop on it.

After he had explained in a completely scientific terms what the white substance Kaya had just discovered was ("Eh? That's snow, _baka_!"), Kaya had loudly stated that her favorite season was now "_Fuyu_", when the snow would come down.

He jumped up again, looking over the snow covered grounds in curiosity.

"What the h*ll…"

Even during that one summer (ONE), it hadn't snowed this much! Mostly the snow had been mixed in with mud, actually! Not even worth falling down and making a stupid snow angle for!

He scoffed, "Kaya probably just _loves_ this…"

As he continued the journey to the Village of Sun, occasionally having to have to shake the heavy snow off him, his teeth chattering slightly, he allowed his mind to wander into the depths of his memory.

"_Kaya, say hello to your cousin, Inuyasha." Kaya's mother smiled  
>Kaya cocked her head, as if checking if she had heard right, "Inu…yasha?"<br>Inuyasha was silent, pouting at the fact his mother had made him go with on this stupid trip to go see her sister. He grunted simply in reply, telling her that she had said his name correctly.  
>Kaya beamed, rushing forward to hug Inuyasha surprising him, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha is my Itoko!"<br>"O-Oi! Ge-Get off!"_

"D-D*mn it, it's cold…" he muttered

"_Kaya!" Inuyasha yelled loudly, only a year had passed since his last visit but still, he felt like Kaya was more like his younger sister then his cousin  
>Which was probably why he wanted to beat the tar out of the boys who were bulling her at the moment.<br>Hearing his voice and seeing his angry aura, the boys told each other to run away and they raced off, explaining to Inuyasha, "Sh-She started it!"  
>"Kaya…" he whispered, half wanting to go chase after the boys and beat the sh*t out of them, half wanting to make sure Kaya was brought home safe and sound<br>Ignoring her chipped tooth, spilt lip, and black eyes she smiled widely at Inuyasha, as if nothing was wrong, "Itoko!"_

He stopped jumping, stopping for a second on a snow-covered pine tree (Which he looked at in curiosity, the Village of the Sun didn't have the right climate for pine trees to grow, they'd certainly already be dead by now, but this one was more then 100 feet tall!).

"Where is it?" he muttered, searching through the white scenery, "Where are you Kaya?"

_"Baka! What were you thinking, you know your heart can't handle that sort of sh*t!"_  
><em>"But it was their fault, Itoko!"<em>  
><em>"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha glared, readjusting the stubborn girl on his back as he piggy-backed her to the village, "And how's that?"<em>  
><em>"They were saying bad things about you, Itoko! I had to stand up for you when they were talking behind your back!"<em>  
><em>"BAKA! Do you think a couple of useless insult by some cowards who don't even have the courage to insult me to my face is worth your LIFE? Baka, baka, baka!"<em>  
><em>"You're the baka one, not me, Itoko!"<em>  
><em>"BAAAKA!"<em>  
><em>"NO, YOU'RE 'BAAAKA'!"<em>  
><em>In truth, he was sort of glad that was all it was, a couple of insults. Because then he'd find those boys, beat the cr*p out of them, and this whole problem would be solved. Kaya would be okay, and he wouldn't have to worry anymore about those boys provoking her while he was gone.<em>

"Baka. They probably teased her about me not coming back for so long and got beaten up again…" he growled

_He could still remember this one summer when he found a river, he tried to catch some fish because he heard from the old gossipy ladies of the town that fish is good for your health._

_Another summer he found Kaya climbing a tree, she was startled when he yelled her name so she fell down, she caught another branch though before she fell, but she still needed help getting down... But Inuyasha still gave her a tongue-lashing after setting her on the ground._

_His first summer, towards the end, they found an apple tree and Inuyasha tied a rope and a plank of wood there and push Kaya on it. Smirking despite himself as she squealed in glee, "Higher, higher, Itoko!"_

_In those few moments, there was no one to judge him, no Sesshmaru, no father's legacy to live up to… He wasn't even sure if he was Inuyasha when he was in the Village of the Sun, his personality there sort of different from his usual self, but he knew one thing._  
><em>He was defiantly "Itoko".<em>

Inuyasha blinked when he noticed a couple of travelers, not old enough that hiking through this snow was dangerous, but still (physically) much older then him; an eldery woman that looked like she wouldn't be able to make through the next hikes, but was fine in this one, and a young man (possibly her son or grandson) that was walking with her. Both dressed for the cold accordingly.

He dropped down, and the villagers didn't even blink at the sudden presence of a demon.

"Oi, do you know where the Village of Sun is?"

Inuyasha knew where it was, if it was warmer. In the looks of this blizzard, he couldn't really tell the difference between his right or his left.

The man looked at him curiously, "Uh, sorry, but there's no village around here by that—"

"Oh don't listen to him." The old woman waved the man off, "Of course there's a Village of Sun here, but it hasn't been called that in ages."

"…What's it called now?"

"The Village of Snow!" The man's eyes widened, showing that he could easily recall that name. But he spoke before the elder could continue, "But no one's lived there in over 25 years. It's not exactly the best place to raise a family."

Inuyasha felt like grabbing the man and telling him it was a GREAT place to raise a family, but he was interrupted by the old woman.

"That's right! It's been cursed!"

"Ah, ma'! Enough about the curses!" he turned back to Inuyasha, "It's just not environmentally safe. Nothing can grow there, most of the snow freezes into ice after a couple hours, there's a couple of avalanches there once in a while… Just not a safe place."

"Ah, but it's also cursed!"

"Ma'!"

"No, no, it is! There was once this child, a young girl I believe… She loved the snow, you see," Inuyasha flinched, "and so she made a wish that it would snow all year."

_"Itoko, don't you wish it would snow all year-round?"_  
><em>"'Course not baka! It'd be cold here!"<em>  
><em>"But it's so PRETTY!"<em>

"And it did! But it later is what led to the child's deat—"

Inuyasha growled, "Kaya didn't die!" And ran off, not even waiting for the directions anymore.

He didn't know how far, or how long, he had ran. But he stopped when he saw familiar rooftops popping out of the snow. The rest of the land underneath it was buried in the cold substance. Frantically, Inuyasha looked around, hoping he wouldn't see any landmarks that said this was the "Village of Snow".

He did.

And despite himself, he cried.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA, WAKE UP!"

Inuyasha jolted up, looking at Kagome in surprise.

"You were having a nightmare," she explained, "You kept mumbling 'Kaya, Kaya'."

Shippo stuck his tongue out, "She was probably Inuyasha's old girlfriend…"

Red, Inuyasha made his hands into fists, "WAS NOT!"

Ignoring the two, probably purposefully, Kagome remarked, "We're in the Village of Sun you know. It was quite a pain to carry you here."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he raced to the window, sighing in relief when he saw it was still warm and cloud-free in the Village of Sun. Now remembering what the old woman had said in his dream, about Kaya being dead, he felt a dark foreshadow and raced out of the hut before Kagome or Shippo could remark on anything.

Instead of to her old house, or their apple tree, he ran to the town's graveyard to see, and pray there was not, a grave marker reading Kaya's name.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Itoko_: Cousin

_Baka_: Idiot/Stupid (in "polite" terms)

_Fuyu_: Winter

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

This Purposefully Has A Cliff-Hanger Ending So You Can Imagine Whether Or Not Inuyasha Finds Kaya's Grave Or If He Meets Kaya As An Old Woman Or If Maybe Kaya Had Become An Immortal Demon!  
>Personally, I'd Vote For The Third Option. Especially If naraku Was Controlling Her~ X} –Sadistic Mind- MWA-HAHAHA!<br>/shot/ XD


End file.
